Le tournoi FFI est de retour !
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Les années collèges sont terminés pour nos héros. Maintenant, c'est direction le lycée ! Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils abandonnent leur passion pour le football ! Et lorsqu'ils sont convoqués par le Coach Kudou pour participer une nouvelle fois au FFI, Endou et les autres n'hésite pas à accepter ! C'est partie pour une nouvelle aventure. Jouons au football, tout le monde !
1. Chapter 1

Le vent soufflait légèrement sur la ville d'Inazuma alors que le soleil brillait de mille feux. La matinée était belle et calme, n'annonçant rien de grandiose. Juste une journée habituelle de joie et de bonne humeur.

Dans une maison des plus banales, plus précisément dans une chambre à l'étage, un bruit strident se mit à retentir. L'alarme du téléphone. Téléphone posé sur la table de chevet se trouvant à côté d'un lit.  
Dans ce dernier se trouvait allongé un jeune homme encore endormit. Ses cheveux bruns en batailles lui donnait un air ridicule, quoique mignon. La couverture se trouvait au sol, semblant avoir été balancé pendant la nuit, et l'oreiller se trouvait par on-ne-sait-quel-miracle à l'autre bout de la pièce, au-dessus de la commode.

L'alarme ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde l'adolescent, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'éteindre. Un long silence suivit, où rien ne vint perturber l'atmosphère calme de la chambre...

"Mamoru !"

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant apparaitre une femme au visage plutôt rond avec de courts cheveux châtains. Le bruit fit sursauter l'endormit qui se redressa vivement, paniqué et perdu :

"Qu.. Quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Tu es encore en retard ! Le dernier train va partir !"

Entendant ça, le dit "Mamoru" se leva précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans sa couverture tombée au sol et se rétama par terre. Il se dégagea rapidement et fonça vers sa commode afin de s'habiller.

"Tu aurais pu mettre un réveil ! le sermonna la femme.  
\- Mais j'en ai mit un ! répondit-il en enfilant son pantalon.  
\- Alalala... Ce n'est pas un fils que j'ai, mais une marmotte ! soupira-t-elle.  
\- Maman !"

Elle se mit à rire. L'attitude de son garçon l'amusait toujours autant.

" Je vais mettre ton déjeuner dans un sac. Tu mangeras dans le train ! lui dit-elle en sortant de la pièce."

Il hocha la tête et termina de s'habiller, puis se précipita pour faire son sac avant de foncer dans la salle de bain. Il se passa un rapide coup de brosse, puis enfila son bandeau orangé qu'il avait depuis déjà plusieurs années.  
Il sortie ensuite, prit son sac et descendit en bas. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, il s'apprêtait à enfiler ses chaussures mais se figea :

"Zut, mon portable !"

Il lâcha son sac puis repartie à l'étage et redescendit de nouveau en trombe, portable à la main. Il mit ses chaussures et reprit son sac, mais sa mère le stoppa avant qu'il en puisse faire un pas vers la porte.

"Ton déjeuner. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un sac."

Il lui fit un grand sourire, heureux de son attention pour lui.

"Merci Maman !"

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis partie en courant dehors, se dirigeant vers la gare. Restée seule, sa mère rit de nouveau : Son fils était un véritable phénomène !

Mamoru se laissa tomber sur un siège libre du train. Heureusement, à cette heure là, il n'y avait presque personne ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac que lui avait donné sa mère, et c'est son ventre criant famine qui le décida à manger.

Endou Mamoru, quinze ans et quelques mois. Vous le connaissez forcément ! Il était un élève du collège Raimon i peine quelques mois et faisait partie du club de foot dont il était capitaine. Lui et son équipe ont remporté le Football Frontière, puis quelques semaines plus tard, il est devenue capitaine d'une nouvelle équipe afin de combattre des extraterrestres ! Enfin.. des humains modifier par une pierre extraterrestre. Et après les avoir vaincu, il est devenu capitaine de Inazuma Japan, et lui et son équipe on remporté le FFI : Le Football Frontière International !  
Autant dire que pour Mamoru, le collège a été riche en rebondissement. Obstacles, défis, rencontre, voyage...  
Endou ne pouvait que remercier le football pour tout ça. Après tout, c'était ce sport qui était à l'origine de toute cette aventure. Le sport qu'il chérissait tant...

Il a déjà plusieurs mois, le jeune garçon avait été, comme tout ses amis, diplômés du collège. Le lycée les attendait à présent. Mais malheureusement, la séparation aussi...

Endou n'avait pas eu à chercher bien loin : Lui, se qu'il voulait, c'était continuer de jouer au foot ! Alors il avait simplement choisit son Lycée de secteur. Beaucoup des anciens membres du club de foot avait fait comme lui, comme Someoka par exemple. Cependant, Kazemaru avait fait un choix différent. Il avait voulut se remettre à l'athlétisme et avait donc choisit un lycée spécialisé. Kidou avait, sous l'influence de ses parents, choisit une école prestigieuse afin de faire de grandes études. Et puis... Il y avait Gouenji.

"Bonjour Endou."

Sursaut de la part du brun qui releva vivement la tête, la bouche pleine de la boule de riz qu'il était en train de manger. Lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur, Endou avala sa bouché puis un grand sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il se releva vivement, poussant un cri :

"Kidou ! "

S'était effectivement Kidou Yuuto, ancien stratège de Raimon et Inazuma Japan, qui se tenait là, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas énormément changé : Toujours avec ses éternelles lunettes, les cheveux attachés...

"Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Super bien ! répondit gaiement son ancien capitaine."

Ils se croisaient quelques fois dans le train, quand leurs emploies du temps les faisaient commencer ou finir à la même heure, ou bien ils s'envoyaient des messages. Mais ils ne pouvaient plus se voir autant qu'avant, Kidou ayant beaucoup trop de choses à gérer avec les cours.

Les deux garçons bavardèrent ensemble quelques minutes, voulant profiter d'un des rares moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver.

" Tu as des nouvelles de Gouenji ? demanda soudainement Yuuto."

Silence. Endou perdit soudainement son sourire.  
C'est vrai... _Et puis il y avait Gouenji..._

"Non, aucune. souffla le brun."

Gouenji Shuuya, celui qui avait été leur attaquant vedette pendant le collège... Après le FFI, il était partie en Allemagne tout comme le voulait son père. En Allemagne, pour suivre des études de médecines... Déjà que la séparation avait été dure... Alors comment Endou pouvait-il se sentir bien alors que son meilleur ami n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son départ ?

"Désolé. Sujet délicat... s'excusa son ancien coéquipier.  
\- Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura Mamoru."

Il força un sourire sur son visage, mais le regard que lui lança Kidou lui fit comprendre que celui-ci n'était pas dupe.  
Le train ralentie soudainement, s'arrêtant à une nouvelle gare, et Endou paniqua quand il vit que c'était son arrêt. Il attrapa ses affaires et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais Yuuto le retint :

"Si tu as besoin de parler, appel moi. Je suis toujours libre pour toi, ok... Capitaine ?"

Mamoru écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Libre pour lui ? Et il l'avait appelé capitaine ?

"Merci... Merci Kidou ! répondit le garçon au bandeau"

Et cette fois, ce fut un véritable sourire qui étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sortait en trombe du wagon. Il fit un dernier signe de main à son camarade, puis partie en courant en direction de son lycée.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne sais plus quel âge a Haruna dans l'anime, mais je sais qu'elle est plus jeune que les autres. Pour les besoins de la fiction, je dirai donc qu'elle n'a que quelques mois de moins que les autres personnages.

En tout cas, j'espère vraiment avoir bien respecter le caractère des personnages, bien que je me fais peu d'espoir  
Sâchez aussi qu'ils sont maintenant au lycée, et qu'ils ont donc un peu pris en maturité ! Donc c'est normal si certain paraissent plus "mûrs" que dans le manga ! xD

* * *

"Endou ! Encore en retard !"

Mamoru s'arrêta devant les grilles du Lycée, essoufflé, puis passa une de ses mains derrière la tête en signe de gêne :

"Désolé, Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire."

Ses amis étaient là, à l'attendre une nouvelle fois. Après tout, rare était les fois où le jeune homme arrivait à l'heure.  
Il y avait Kabeyama, mangeant un paquet de bonbons. Il en proposa d'ailleurs à Endou, mais celui-ci déclina, ayant manger son déjeuner dans le train. A côté se tenait Matsuno discutant joyeusement avec Handa pendant que Kageno les écoutait et Ayumu regardait Kurimatsu jouer à la console.

"Tu pourrais faire un effort ! lui cria soudainement Someoka en lui assénant un coup sur la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé ! répéta Endou.  
\- Voyons, Someoka-kun ! On ne traite pas son capitaine ainsi ! le sermonna Haruna en sortant du Lycée en compagnie de Aki.  
\- Bonjour les filles ! les salua le dit capitaine."

Ils l'appelaient toujours capitaine car, une fois arrivé au Lycée, ils s'étaient tous précipités au club de foot pour s'inscrire ! Et bien entendu, personne ne pouvait remplir le rôle de capitaine aussi bien que notre cher Endou !

"On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, ça va pas tarder à sonner ! Fit remarquer Handa."

Ils acquiescèrent tous en même temps, puis pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ils n'étaient malheureusement pas tous dans la même classe, mais leurs emploies du temps se ressemblaient assez et les entrainements du club leur permettaient de se voir.

"Bon, on y va nous ! déclara Someoka en partant d'un côté avec Haruna."

Ces deux là s'étaient miraculeusement retrouvé dans la même classe et, à l'étonnement de tous, cela avait permis un rapprochement entre eux au point qu'ils en viennent à parler plus souvent ensemble.

"Tu exagères, Someoka-kun !  
\- Mais quoi ? geint celui-ci.  
\- Tu as vu comment tu parles à Endou ? Il est comme il est. Lui crier dessus ne le changera p..."  
\- Je sais !"

Elle gonfla les joues, signe qu'elle boudait. Elle détestait être interrompu quand elle parlait ! Voyant ça, l'attaquant ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire tant la jeune fille lui faisait pensé à un enfant. Il lui donna un léger coup sur la tête sans se détacher de son sourire.

"Eh ! se plaint-elle"

Mais un sourire vint vite étirer ses lèvres à elle aussi.  
Elle tourna la tête, puis son regard tomba soudainement sur quelque chose. Son sourire s'agrandit alors, et elle accéléra :

"Kuro-chan !"

L'interpellée sursauta, puis se retourna vers la bleuté. _Kuro-chan_ , de son nom complet Kuro Hana, était une jeune fille dans la classe de Someoka et Haruna. De longs cheveux noirs attachés en tresses, portant l'uniforme du Lycée, elle se tenait actuellement à l'écart des autres élèves tout en écrivant une quelconque chose sur un carnet.

"Haruna. Someoka. les salua l'adolescente.  
\- Comment ça va ? lui demanda la bleuté avec un sourire."

Celle aux cheveux noirs sourit à son tour, mais plus timidement :

"Ça va. Et toi ?  
\- Très bien ! Tu viens à l'entrainement ce soir ?  
\- Oui. Bien sûr."

Hana était elle aussi un membre du club de foot, jouant au poste de milieu de terrain. Elle n'avait commencé à jouer il n'y a que quelques mois, mais se débrouillait plutôt bien. Enfin... Elle maitrisait bien les bases quoi.

" Tu viens ? On va en classe ! lui proposa la sœur de Kidou.  
\- Excusez-moi, mais je préfère rester là encore un peu.  
\- Oh... Bon, et bien à plus tard alors !"

Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent de leur camarade alors que celle-ci se remettait à écrire.

"Elle est louche. Commenta le rose quand ils furent assez éloignés.  
\- Someoka-kun ! se révolta la jeune fille.  
\- Mais quoi ?"

Pour tout réponse, elle lui donna une tape sur la tête.

La matinée était passé relativement vite au plus grand bonheur des élèves. Endou sortie avec plaisir son bento alors que Handa et Matsuno, qui étaient dans sa classe, approchaient leurs chaises afin de manger avec lui.

"Oh, ça à l'air trop bon ! commenta le roux alors qu'un filait de bave coulait de sa bouche pendent qu'il fixait les bentos des deux bruns.  
\- Laisse tomber Kuusuke, t'a ton bento alors viens pas piquer celui des autres ! lui lança son meilleur ami.  
\- Ahhh, mais Shinichi !"

Endou sourit en voyant ses deux camarades se chamailler. Ces deux là étaient toujours comme ça ! Meilleurs amis, ils faisaient tout ensemble et s'appelaient même par leur prénom !  
Le capitaine se mit soudainement à réfléchir. Kidou et Gouenji ne l'avait jamais appelé par son prénom. Et d'ailleurs, lui non plus ne les avait jamais appelé ainsi ! Pourtant, ils étaient tout les trois meilleurs amis. Non ?

"MAMORUUUUUU ! "

Un cri perçant se fit entendre dans toute la pièce, puis une tornade verte se jeta soudainement sur le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, qui tomba à la renverse. C'est ainsi que Endou se retrouva allongé par terre avec une jeune fille sur lui.

"Ahah, désolé ! rit l'adolescente en se redressant.  
\- Ah, bonjour Momochi-chan ! salua Endou avec une goutte d'eau coulant le long de sa tempe.  
\- AHHHH ! Pas Momochi ! S'écria la jeune fille. Luna ! LUNA !  
\- L..Luna . Répéta le garçon après avoir avalé sa salive."

Cette fille pouvait se montrer plus terrifiante que Natsumi lorsqu'elle était en colère !

"Ah, je te jure ! soupira Luna. Bordel, en France ont s'appelle par nos prénoms, pas par nos noms de famille ! Le Japon est vachement chiant juste pour ça ! C'est complétement débile de s'appeler par nos noms de famille car ça nous enlève la moindre parcelle de notre identité propre sachant que..."

Et elle continua son monologue sous les regards désabusés de tout les élèves présent dans la classe. Endou en profita pour se relever, mais n'osa rien dire pour interrompre la jeune fille qui pouvait être très susceptible par moment.

"Et t'es qui déjà ? demanda brusquement Matsuno la bouche pleine."

Un silence complet se fit alors que tout le monde fixait celui qui avait osé interrompre la jeune fille. Celui qui avait osé faire ce terrible blasphème !  
Et... à l'étonnement de tous, un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescente :

"Luna Clara Emilia Katarina Momochi, membre du club de journalisme, française de nature, pour te servir ! se présenta-t-elle."

Mais son sourire se fana brusquement et elle s'écria :

"Mais tu sais qui je suis ! Je suis même venue au club de foot à plusieurs reprises pour écrire des articles sur vous !  
\- Je sais. C'est juste drôle quand tu dis ton nom complet ! répondit sournoisement le garçon au bonnet rose."

Cependant, son sourire s'effaça vite lorsque la jeune fille souleva l'une des chaises de la classe. Il lâcha alors tout ce qu'il avait et eu la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir.

"Reviens là ! s'écria Luna en le coursant"

Ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce, toujours sous les regards désabusés des autres élèves. Endou et Handa ne purent réprimer un sourire, malgré leurs prières pour leur coéquipier.  
Luna était effectivement une élève de leur école faisant partis du club de journalisme. Elle possédait des cheveux mi-longs verts clairs et de grands yeux verts foncés. Contrairement aux autres filles de l'établissement, elle portait l'uniforme masculin du lycée. Cela lui avait valut plusieurs problème avec le directeur mais, après insistance, elle était parvenue à garder cet uniforme.

"La pause déjeuner est presque finit. on devrais terminer de manger ! Proposa Handa.  
\- On n'attends pas Matsuno ?  
\- Il s'est déjà goinfré. répondit le brun en continuant de manger."

Endou fit un rire gêné. Pauvre Matsuno quand même !

Les heures avaient défilés presque aussi vite que la matinée et la dernière sonnerie retentissait enfin, au plus grand bonheur des élèves et des professeurs.

" Aller ! Tous au terrain ! s'écria joyeusement Endou.  
\- Pour arriver à l'heure au lycée, c'est une catastrophe. Par contre, pour l'entrainement, tu es bizarrement toujours le premier capitaine ! Rigola Matsuno.  
\- Parce que j'adore le football !  
\- On avait remarqué ! sourit Handa."

Ils partirent tout les trois à l'extérieur, puis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils croisèrent Kabeyama et Kageno sur le chemin et discutèrent joyeusement avec eux alors qu'ils arrivaient.

"Oh, Kuro ! s'écria Endou en voyant la jeune fille sortir des vestiaires.  
\- Bonjour tout le monde. les salua l'adolescente avec un sourire.  
\- On dirai bien que c'est toi la première aujourd'hui. commenta Kageno avec sa neutralité habituelle."

Elle hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers le terrain pour s'échauffer. Les garçons partirent à leur tour se changer, puis vinrent la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Aki arriva bientôt, accompagnée de Haruna et Someoka, puis se fut le tour de Ayumu et Kurimatsu.

"Natsumi n'est pas là ? Demanda Endou étonné.  
\- Tiens, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée ! lâcha Haruna.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle serait un peu en retard ! les rassura la manageuse brune."

L'entrainement se déroula normalement par la suite. Courir, dribbler, tirer, un petit match entre eux... Rien de bien grandiose, en somme. Mais l'amusement que chacun ressentait suffisait à dire qu'ils faisaient un bon entrainement.

"Endou ! s'écria Handa en courant vers son capitaine, ballon au pied.  
\- Je t'attends ! lui répondit son camarade en se mettant en position afin d'intercepter la balle.  
\- Bien !"

Le milieu de Terrain s'arrêta brusquement, fixant les buts afin de savoir dans quel angle viser, puis il frappa dans la balle, utilisant une des ses super techniques :

"Frappe rotative !"

La balle partie à toute vitesse vers les cages, tournoyant en même temps sur elle même. Arrivée à la hauteur de Endou, celui se mit à sourire, puis sauta brusquement avant de frapper le sol, utilisant à son tour une super technique :

" Main dimensionnelle !"

Une sphère se forma autour de la cage et le ballon l'heurta de plein fouet avant d'être dévié et de sortir hors du terrain.

"Ouha... Tu l'as encore amélioré, Endou ! lâcha Handa, franchement émerveillé.  
\- Et ton tir n'était pas mal du tout, Handa !  
\- A moi ! s'écria alors Someoka en fonçant à son tour vers les cages avec une balle. Tir du dragon !"

Cette balle fonça elle aussi vers les cage, accompagnée d'un dragon bleuté.

"Première technique contre première technique ! Sourit Endou en levant une de ses mains. Main céleste !"

Une main géante apparue et le ballon rentra dedans. A la surprise de tout, le capitaine fronça les sourcils et le choque le fit reculer ! Pourtant, il ne lâcha rien et continua de forcer, motivé à l'idée d'arrêter cette balle. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. La balle tomba au sol, n'ayant pas traverser la ligne de but.

"Someoka ! Ce tir... Il était super puissant ! cria joyeusement Endou.  
\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! La prochaine fois, je marques ! souris le rose."

Ils rirent ensemble puis s'apprêtèrent à reprendre l'entrainement, mais ils furent interrompu par un cri :

" Les garçons !"

Tous se retournèrent vers le bord du terrain, là où se tenait une nouvelle arrivante.

"Natsumi ! s'écrièrent Aki et Haruna.  
\- Bonjour. Les salua la jeune fille avec un sourire.  
\- Natsumi, où étais-tu passé ? J'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir ! lui dit Endou en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- T.. Tu étais inquiet ? Répéta la concernée alors que des rougeurs prenaient place sur ses joues. P.. Peu importe ! "

Son visage redevint sérieux, puis elle déclara :

"J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire. Vous devez tous vous rendre au collège Raimon, demain à 18h !  
\- Hein ? s'écrièrent tout ceux présent.  
\- Pas de discutions.C'est un ordre de Monsieur Hibiki et Monsieur Kudou !"

Ils restèrent muet de surprise. Les coach Hibiki et Kudou ? Mais...

Que leur voulaient-il ?


	3. Chapter 3

"Tiens... ?"

Un jeune garçon regardait, légèrement surpris, l'écran de son téléphone portable.

"Un problème, Kazemaru-kun ? lui demanda une jeune fille se tenant à ses côtés.  
\- Non mais... J'ai reçut un message de mon ancien coach. répondit le garçon aux cheveux bleus."

Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes du message, puis il soupira.

"Je dois me rendre à Raimon demain, à 18h.  
\- Oh... fut la seule réponse de sa camarade.  
\- Excuse-moi, Full-chan. Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner acheter ton jeux vidéos.  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave ! Ne t'en fais pas !"

Full-chan, de son vrai nom Fullbuster Akari, fit un petit sourire. Elle voulait rassurer son ami. Si il était convoqué par son ancien coach, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller et la jeune fille ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise pour ça.  
Replaçant une de ses mèches bruns derrière son oreille, l'adolescente n'osa rien ajouter. Kazemaru, quand à lui, ne la lâchait pas des yeux, fixant son regard marron dans celui bleu océan de son amie.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! finit par lâcher Fullbuster en détournant les yeux."

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire avant de parler de nouveau :

" Demain, tu n'auras cas venir avec moi ! Comme ça on passera quand même du temps ensemble ! Et on ira acheter ton jeu une autre fois. proposa-t-il avec un sourire."

La brune le regarda de nouveau, puis souris à son tour.

"D'accord. répondit-elle simplement."

* * *

Trois adolescents marchaient tranquillement le long d'un trottoir, portant chacun un ou plusieurs sacs de courses.

"Merci pour votre aide les garçons. les remercia gentiment la seule fille du trio.  
\- De rien, c'est normal Arianne ! répondit un des deux garçons aux cheveux bruns.  
\- On ne pouvait pas te laisser tout porter toute seule ! ajouta un garçon portant un cache œil en lui posant une main sur la tête en signe d'affection."

Au contact, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se mit brusquement à rougir et son regard bleuté fixa le sol.

" Jirou, elle a deux sac ! Ne lui rajoute pas du poids ! intervint le premier garçon.  
\- Ah, désolé ! s'excusa le dit Jirou en enlevant sa main.  
\- En plus regarde comment elle est gênée ! Rouge comme une écrevisse !  
\- K.. Koujirou ! s'offusqua l'adolescente mal à l'aise.  
\- Je plaisante, je plaisante ! rigola le Gardien de but."

Le second footballeur se mit à rire à son tour et, voyant ses deux amis avec une telle bonne humeur, Arianne s'autorisa elle aussi à rire.  
Soudain, les portables des deux garçons vibrèrent simultanément. Le trio s'arrêta de marcher, puis ils échangèrent tous des regards surpris : Les deux adolescents avaient reçut un message en même temps ?  
Ils posèrent leurs sacs sur un banc qui se trouvait à proximité puis sortirent tout deux leur téléphone sous le regard inquiet de leur amie.

" C'est un message de monsieur Kudou. commenta Genda.  
\- Convocation. Demain à Raimon à 18h. continua Sakuma."

Ils se regardèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Intervint Arianne.  
\- Aucune idée. Mais on ferait mieux d'y aller. répondit le brun.  
\- Je.. Je pourrais venir ?"

Ils la regardèrent, surpris :

"Pourquoi ? Demanda l'attaquant.  
\- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je préfère venir. répondit-elle alors que ses joues se coloraient de nouveau.  
\- Ben, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ! sourit le jeune homme. Et toi Koujirou ?  
\- Non plus! répondit le gardien."

C'était décidé : Ils s'y rendraient tout les trois.

* * *

" On a enfin fini ! déclara Toramaru en s'écroulant sur une chaise."

Le restaurant de sa mère venait de fermer et la dernière livraison avait été faite. Ainsi : Le boulot était terminé.

"Merci d'être venu nous aider, Chloé ! remercia la mère du jeune homme en regardant une jolie adolescente brune aux yeux marrons.  
\- De rien Madame, c'était un plaisir ! sourit la jeune fille.  
\- Je vais aller vous chercher des rafraichissements ! "

Puis la jeune femme partie dans la cuisine, laissant des deux jeunes gens seuls.

"Ta mère est toujours aussi gentille. commenta Chloé.  
\- Oui. Mais j'aimerai bien qu'elle fasse plus attention à elle ! Soupira le garçon.  
\- Tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour elle.  
\- Normal, c'est ma mère ! répondit-il en rougissant quelque peu."

Son amie pouffa de rire face à l'attitude de son camarade. Le téléphone du jeune homme vibra soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux amis.  
Toramaru attrapa l'objet puis fixa l'écran, semblant lire quelque chose.

"Que.. ? fit-il.  
\- Qui a-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à s'inquiéter.  
\- C'est monsieur Hibiki.  
\- Hibiki ? Celui qui a été coach de Raimon ?"

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, puis continua :

"Il veut me voir demain à Raimon, à 18h. Et toi aussi apparemment !  
\- Moi ? lâcha Chloé surprise."

Nouveau hochement de tête, puis un échange de regard perdu.  
Mais que se passait-il ?

* * *

Endou jouait distraitement avec un ballon, allongé sur son lit. Il envoyait le ballon en l'air, puis le rattrapai, puis le renvoyait de nouveau... Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que ce manège durait, mais le gardien n'y faisait pas attention, le regard dans le vide. Pourquoi leurs anciens coachs leur avaient-ils demandé de venir à Raimon le lendemain? Le brun en comprenait pas. Et est-ce que Kidou et Gouenji avaient aussi été appelés ?

A cette question, le footballeur stoppa son geste, gardant sa balle dans ses mains. Il se redressa, fixant maintenant le ballon sans réellement le voir. Il était heureux d'être avec Kabeyama, Aki et tous les autres... Mais il s'était attaché à Kidou et Gouenji bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.  
Il soupira puis se laissa retomber sur son lit. Fermant les yeux, il respira un bon coup, sentant la fatigue monter. Puis enfin, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit son réveil, Handa ouvrit tout de suite les yeux. La routine s'en suivit sans soucis : Habillage, déjeuner, préparation du sac de cour... Quand il sortie de chez lui, prêt pour aller au Lycée, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Matsuno appuyé contre son portail. Le rouquin et lui habitaient tout près, alors le premier préparé attendait toujours l'autre devant chez lui.

"Shinichi ! le salua joyeusement le garçon au bonnet.  
\- Salut ! Sourit le brun en s'approchant de lui."

Ils firent, comme d'habitude, le trajet ensemble tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Déjà au collège, c'était comme ça. Allant dans le même Lycée, ils n'avaient pas vu l'intérêt de changer ça.

"Handa ! Matsuno !"

Ils se retournèrent simultanément vers la personne qui les avait interpellé et sourirent tout les deux en voyant Ayumu courir vers eux accompagné de Kabeyama. Ils finirent donc le trajet tout les quatre tout en dégustant le paquet de chips qu'avait emmené le plus grand défenseur.

" Vous aller à Raimon ce soir ? demanda subitement le plus petit."

Silence. Les trois autres avaient réfléchis à la question, et tous étaient d'accord sur une chose : Ils ignoraient la raison pour laquelle leur ancien coach les avait convoqué.

"Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? demanda Matsuno en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
\- Tout ça m'intrigue. Ajouta son meilleur ami."

Nouveau silence.

"De toute façon, Monsieur Hibiki doit avoir une bonne raison pour nous avoir convoqué. continua enfin le brun.  
\- Ben on y va alors ! conclut l'attaquant.  
\- Je suppose.. Répondit Kabeyama peu rassuré.  
\- Allons y ! fit joyeusement Ayumu"

Ils se sourirent : Ils étaient amis et ils formaient une équipe. Si l'un d'eux y allait, les autres y allaient aussi, point !

" Donc on y va tous ?"

Endou fit un grand sourire en regardant tout ses camarades, tous prêt à partir.

"Bien sûr qu'on y va tous ! répondit Someoka sur le ton de l'évidence."

Ils s'étaient tous précipités au terrain de foot après les cours. Ce n'était pas pour rien quand même !

"Le train ne va pas tarder. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher ! Déclara Natsumi les bras croisés."

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête, puis l'équipe se mit en route vers la gare, motivée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Raimon, les footballeurs furent étonnés de voir les grilles du collège ouvertes. Prenant ça comme une invitation, ils s'avancèrent dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et une bouffé de nostalgie les prit. Ils n'étaient partis il n'y a que quelques mois, mais cette école leur avait quand même beaucoup manqué.

" Endou ! "

Le gardien n'eut qu'à tourner son regard vers le terrain de foot pour apercevoir Hiroto qui lui faisait des signes de la main. Et il n'était pas seul ! L'attaquant aux cheveux rouges étaient en compagnie d'autre joueurs !

" Hiroto-kun ! s'écria le brun en courant vers son ami.  
\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Intervint une seconde personne en arrivant à la hauteur de Hiroto.  
\- Fubuki ! s'écria à son tour Someoka."

Les salutations se firent dans la joie et la bonne humeur alors qu'Endou et les autres découvraient que d'autres de leur connaissance se trouvait ici : Tsunami, Touko, Rika, Midorikawa, Kogure...

"J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au jour de la sélection pour le FFI ! commenta joyeusement Kabeyama.  
\- Parce que ça va être exactement la même chose. lança une voix."

Les regards se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Fudou. Son sourire narquois et son regarda hautain n'avait pas changé, mais pourtant il dégageait une aura plus amicale qu'avant.

" Fudou ! Le salua Endou le sourire aux lèvres.  
\- Comment ça, _la même chose_ ? demanda Handa dont la phrase avait fait tilt.  
\- On est tous convoqué à Raimon comme le jour de la sélection national. Faut donc être idiot pour ne pas comprendre qu'on va de nouveau repasser les sélections ! expliqua le stratège."

L'insulte fit mouche envers certaines personnes, mais la tension qui commençait à s'installer se calma tout de suite à l'entente d'une nouvelle voix :

"Toujours aussi agréable, Fudou."

Le concerné sourit en se retournant :

"Et toi, toujours aussi sérieux Kidouuu !"

Le ton était moqueur, mais une pointe de sympathie se faisait tout de même ressentir. Sourire aux lèvres, c'était effectivement Kidou qui venait à sont tour d'arrivé.

"Kidou ! s'écria encore Endou en courant vers son ami. Alors toi aussi ?  
\- Comme tu peux le voir ! répondit le garçons aux dreadlocks.  
\- Mais.. Si c'est vraiment pour le FFI, tes études ... ? Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur tes cours ? demanda le gardien inquiet.  
\- Mes cours ? Et manquer une occasion de rejouer avec vous ? Je suivrais le rattrapage à mon retour ! "

Il fit un sourire rassurant et le garçon au bandeau ne put que sourire à son tour.

" Kidou Yuuto en cours de rattrapage ? J'ai du mal à y croire ! plaisanta une énième voix."

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Genda et Sakuma d'arrivés.

" Alors on vient ensembles les amoureux ? se moqua Fudou.  
\- Contrairement à toi qui est toujours célibataire, oui ! rétorqua l'attaquant avec un sourire.  
\- Touché ! commenta le Gardien amusé."

Le milieu de terrain grommela quelque chose, vexé, et tout le monde explosa de rire. C'est alors que les deux anciens joueurs de la Royale Académie se déclarèrent pour laisser apparaitre une troisième personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs roses et aux yeux bleus foncés.

"Mm.. ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda Kidou.  
\- Je m'appelle Arianna. Arianna Sinistre. se présenta timidement l'inconnue.  
\- Toi ! lâcha Fudou."

Les regards revinrent sur le stratège.

"Tu la connais ? Demanda Kidou.  
\- Mm... C'était la manageur de La nouvelle Royale.  
\- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les autres joueurs n'ayant pas encore parlé.  
\- Elle reste une jeune fille gentille et sensible, alors fais attention à tes propos ! le menaça Genda."

Sakuma et le gardien s'était tout les deux rapprochés de Arianna en signe de protection. Ce n'était pas difficile de voir que l'adolescente était importante pour eux.

" Endou ? fit Hiroto en se tournant vers son ex-capitaine.  
\- C'est l'amie de Genda et Sakuma, et ils ont confiance en elle. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi on en ferait pas autant ! répondit le brun tout sourire."

Il s'approche de la rose, puis tendant sa main vers elle, se présenta :

"Je m'appelle Endou Mamoru. Ravi de te rencontrer !  
\- D.. De même. sourit légèrement la jeune fille en serrant la main du footballeur."

Les discutions reprirent normalement, entre éclat de rire et chamailleries. Chacun donnait des nouvelles de leur nouvel établissement, racontant comment ils 'en sortaient au niveau des cours...

"Ouha, quel monde ! déclara soudainement une voix."

Une nouvelle fois, tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau, ou plutôt LA nouvelle venue. Une jeune fille se tenait près du terrain, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

" Bonjour ! la salua Aki en allant à sa rencontre. Tu as été appelé par Monsieur Hibiki?"

L'inconnue hocha la tête tout en s'approchant gaiement de la troupe.

" Je m'appelle Kila Bacchi ! Ravie de vous rencontrer !  
\- Pareil pour nous ! répondit Shawn avec un sourire.  
\- Si tu as été appelé, c'est que tu es une joueuse, non ? demanda Touko.  
\- Ouaip ! Je suis défenseur ! répondit la jeune fille.  
\- Comme moi !  
\- Super ! On va former un duo ! S'écria la Bacchi en sautant sur la rose."

Cette soudaine prise d'affection pour Touko fit rirent tout le monde, mais l'amusement fut stoppé lorsque de nouveaux arrivants firent leurs apparitions :

"Endou ! Les gars !"

L'interpellé n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Cette voix...

"Kazemaru ! s'écria le gardien lorsque son ami aux cheveux bleus s'avança vers eux accompagnée d'une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus.  
\- Kazemaruuu ! hurlèrent Ayumu et Kurimatsu en sautant sur le Défenseur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois.  
\- Ca fait longtemps ! Comment Someoka en donnant une tape amical sur l'épaule du coureur.  
\- Ahah, oui ! rit le nouveau venu."

Endou s'approcha à son tour, et les deux garçons se sourire.

"Ravie de te revoir, Endou !  
\- Pareil, Kazemaru !"

Ils se sourirent, complices. Le défenseur se tourna alors vers la personne qui l'accompagnait.

" Approche, Full-chan !"

D'abord hésitante, la brune s'exécuta ensuite plutôt timidement, semblant quelque peu intimidé par tout les regards qui la fixaient.

"Je m'appelle Akarie Fullbuster. K... Kazemaru-kun m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !  
\- C'est une camarade de classe. Expliqua Kazemaru à ses amis. Elle m'a aidé lors d'un devoirs, et nous avons développé une amitié.  
\- Oh ! Et bien enchanté Fullbuster ! s'écria joyeusement Kurimatsu.  
\- Enchanté. sourit la jeune fille.  
\- Hum... Et qui est cette fille ? demanda soudainement le garçon aux cheveux bleus en regardant l'autre bout du terrain."

Les regards se tournèrent vers Kuro qui se tenait à l'écart, griffonnant quelque chose sur son carnet.

"C'est Hana Kuro, un membre de notre club de foot ! sourit Haruna.  
\- Elle se met toujours à l'écart. C'est louche mais on finit pas s'y habitué. commenta Someoka en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Someoka-kun !"

Nouveau éclat de rire lorsque l'attaquant se prit une tape sur l'arrière crâne. Les joueurs eurent le temps de faire plus amples connaissance avec les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et Haruna s'absenta pour revenir quelques minutes après avec des boissons.

"Vous devez avoir soif à force d'attendre ! expliqua-t-elle.  
\- C'est vrai que ça fait une heure qu'on est là. remarqua Hiroto.  
\- Une heure et vous êtes déjà fatigué ? taquina une nouvelle fois."

Une nouvelle fois, les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée où se trouvait Toramaru et Tobitaka accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux kaki et d'une fille brune ayant tout les deux les yeux marrons.

"Tobitaka ! Toramaru ! S'écria Endou en leur faisant un signe de main."

Les deux interpellés sourirent tout en s'approchant d'eux et saluèrent leurs camarades gaiement.

"Et ben, tu me présentes pas Seiya ? demanda subitement le garçon inconnu en passant un bras autour des épaules du Défenseur.  
\- Tu peux le faire tout seul. répondit simplement le concerné.  
\- Ok, j'ai compriiis !"

Il se dégagea de Tobitaka, puis un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres et il se présenta joyeusement :

" Je m'appelle Alviss Padidé, je joue défenseur et je compte bien gagné !  
\- Après tout, c'est pas comme si t'avais commencé le foot il y a quelques mois. remarqua Tobitaka.  
\- Chut ! Fallait pas le dire ! "

Une goutte d'eau apparut sur la tête des autres joueurs présent alors que les deux défenseurs se _chamaillaient_.

" Et voici Chloé ! Chloé Graze ! Intervint Toramaru en montrant la jeune fille qui l' a elle aussi été convoquée !  
\- Bonjour ! les salua la concernée.  
\- A quel poste joues-tu ? demanda Kidou.  
\- Attaquant. Mais je peux aussi passer en défense ! répondit-elle.  
\- Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé. Déclara une forte voix."

Tout le monde sursauta avant de se retourner !

"Coach Hibiki ! Coach Kudou ! s'écria Endou joyeusement."

Les deux adultes se tenaient effectivement là, accompagnée de Fuyuka qui souriait.

"Bonjour Endou-kun. salua la jeune fille.  
\- Fuyuka ! dit celui-ci.  
\- Je pense que vous avez eu largement le temps pour les retrouvailles. commenta Kudou sérieusement.  
\- Mais Monsieur, que faisons nous là ? demanda Midorikawa.  
\- Fudou vous la déjà dit, non ? "

Silence. Certains lancèrent des regards à Fudou avant de reporter leur attention sur le coach.

"Vous êtes là pour participer à la Sélection qui formera la nouvelle équipe participant au nouveau FFI ! Déclara Hibiki.  
\- Le nouveau FFI ? s'écrièrent-ils tous."

C'était donc bel et bien pour ça.

"Mais monsieur, il manque Gouenji ! lâcha Ayumu.  
\- Nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à le contacter."

Silence. Les regards furent tournés vers Endou et Someoka. Le premier avait perdu son sourire, la tête basse, alors que le second serrait les poings de colère.

" Endou... Someoka... souffla Fubuki en les observant.  
\- Toujours en train de faire la gueule ! C'est pas possible ça ! s'écria quelqu'un en sortant de sous les gradins qui se trouvait près du terrain."

Surpris était bien faible comme mot pour exprimer ce qu'avait ressentie les adolescents en entendant cette voix. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Endou, Someoka et les autres personnes qui se trouvaient dans leur lycée quand ils virent la personne qui s'était incrustée !

"Que... Luna ?! s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix."

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts, sourcils froncés, se jeta soudainement sur Endou, lui tirant les joues énergiquement.

" 'tain, Mamoru ! Déjà hier, tu faisais la gueule ! Souris un peu, bon sens !  
\- D... Djélolé ! pleurnicha le brun qui ne sentait déjà plus ses pauvres joues.  
\- Eh, Lâche Endou ! intervint Touko. Et puis t'es qui pour l'appeler par son prénom ?"

Luna lui lança un regard, puis finit par lâcher l'adolescent et fit un grand sourire avant de se présenter, motivée :

" Je suis Luna Clara Emilia Katarina Momochi du club de journalisme ! Je fais partis du même Lycée que Mamoru et les autres, et je suis française ! Et en france, on appelle pas les gens par le nom de famille mais par le prénom alors vous allez pas commencé à me faire ch...  
\- Et c'est repartie pour un monologue ennuyant ! soupira Matsuno.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Eu... Gloups."

Une nouvelle fois, le garçon au bonnet eu la présence de s'enfuir car de nouveau il fut poursuivit par la jeune fille dont l'aura meurtrière était tout sauf amical.

"On peut dire que ça commence bien ! rit légèrement Aki.  
\- Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! approuva Haruna amusée."


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne connais aucune date d'anniversaire dans Inazuma Eleven et j'ignore l'âge de certaine personne. Cependant, d'après ce qu'on apprend dans la saison 2, Tsunami a un an et quelque de plus que les autres. Je considère que Hijikata a le même âge que Tsunami et que Tobitaka est un peu plus jeune que, bien qu'il reste plus âgé que Endou et les autres.

Pour faire bref:

Toramaru et Kogure : 14 ans  
Haruna : 15 ans et trois mois  
Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Hiroto, Fubuki ect : 15 ans et un peu plus de cinq mois  
Tobitaka : 16 ans  
Tsunami et Hijikata : 17 ans

... Oh pire, vous verrez bien au fil de la fiction ! o

Bref. Voici donc la suite !

* * *

"Tout comme l'année dernière, l'épreuve de sélection pour le FFI se déroulera par le biais d'un match amicale."

Tout ceux présents écoutaient le coach Hibiki en silence. Certains avec une expression plus sérieuse que jamais et d'autres avec des mines bien plus réjouies. Une chose de sûre : Chacun prenait cette épreuve au sérieux !

"Kidou, Endou., vous serez les capitaines ! Je vais maintenant choisir ceux qui composeront vos équipes."

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, les footballeurs se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de foot, l'équipe de Kidou portant un maillot jaune et celle d'Endou portant un maillot blanc.

 **: Composition première Mi-temps :**

 **Équipe de Kidou  
**

Gardien : Genda

Défenseurs : Tobitaka, Fubuki, Kabeyama, Ayumu

Milieux de Terrains : Kidou, Fudou, Handa

Attaquants : Sakuma, Graze, Hiroto

Banc : Matsuno, Bacchi, Touko, Midorikawa, Kageno

 **Equipe de Endou**

Gardien : Endou

Défenseurs : Tsunami, Padidé, Kazemaru, Kogure

Milieux de Terrains : Kuro, Kurimatsu, Tachimukaï

Attaquants : Toramaru, Someoka, Rika

Banc : Segata, Hijikata, Yamino, Shishido, Eagle

"Super, un match de foot IRL ! s'écria joyeusement Luna, assise sur un banc en compagnie de ceux qui ne jouaient pas.

\- I.. IRL ? demanda Aki.

\- In Real Life ! s'écria soudainement Fullbuster."

il va sans dire que tous les regards se tournèrent vers la dernière jeune fille ayant pris la parole. Celle-ci, gênée, regarda le sol pendant que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

"Une gameuse ? demanda subitement Luna, les yeux émerveillés.

\- Hum.. J'aime bien les jeux vidéos, oui. répondit la concernée.

\- Oh, je t'aime déjà toi !"

Sur-ce, la Momochi l'enlaça avant même que quelqu'un puisse réagir, surprenant ceux qui ne la connaissait pas.

"Tu t'es enfin trouvée une amie ? plaisanta Matsuno."

Le regard que lui lança Luna le fit taire tout de suite et il avala difficilement sa salive quand l'adolescente se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Alors, par instinct de survie, il se décida à se lever à son tour avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible, chose que n'apprécia pas Luna vu qu'elle se mit à poursuivre le pauvre rouquin en hurlant un "Je vais te faire bouffer ton bonnet sale carotte !" audible à tous.

"Et... Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Kazemaru.

\- Malheureusement... soupira Handa."

Petit rire de la part de certains et désespérance pour d'autres qui se demandaient sur quel énergumène ils avaient encore bien pu tomber.

"Début de la première mi-temps !"

Coup de sifflet. L'équipe jaune engagea avec Hiroto qui envoya la balle à Sakuma. Ce dernier la réceptionna sans mal avant de la passer à Kidou qui se trouvait derrière lui.

"Avancez ! ordonna le meneur de jeu en commençant à courir vers le but adverse."

Fudou, Handa, Sakuma, Graze et Hiroto hochèrent simultanément la tête avant de s'élancer à leur tour sur le terrain.

" Les laisser pas approcher ! s'écria Someoka."

Il courut vers Kidou, mais celui-ci fit une passe à Graze. l ajeune fille n'hésita pas à passer à son tour, envoyant la balle vers Hiroto qui dribbla Toramaru puis Kuro. Malheureusement pour lui, il aperçut trop tard Kurimatsu qui parvint à le tacler, envoyant la balle un peu plus loin sur le terrain.

"Belle défense Kurimatsu ! s'écria Endou depuis les cages."

Le concerné lui fit un sourire de remerciement, une pointe de fierté émanant de lui.

" A nous de jouer maintenant ! lança Rika en récupérant le ballon."

Sakuma et Handa se retrouvèrent soudainement devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. La bleutée n'eut donc d'autre choix que de faire la passe à Toramaru, mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Fudou qui se plaça sur la trajectoire de la balle, la récupérant sans mal.

" Oh, mais c'est pas vrai ! se plaignit l'adolescente."

Son adversaire lui fit un sourire narquois avant de faire une passe en avant, en direction de Graze. Cette dernière se retrouva face à Tachimukaï et elle se stoppa, fronçant les sourcils comme pour se concentrer.

"Ange noir ! cria-t-elle."

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux, mise à part Toramaru. Elle possédait une super technique ? Super technique qui lui permis de passer le milieu de terrain !

Elle envoya ensuite la balle à Kidou qui fut bientôt rejoint par le second stratège. Une habile passe leur permis d'esquiver Kuro, puis ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Tsunami et Padidé.

"Champ d'énergie ! hurlèrent les deux milieux de terrains."

Frappant simultanément dans la balle, un trou noir se forma et expulsa une violente bourrasque, envoyant leurs deux adversaires au sol.

Sakuma parvint à rejoindre les deux stratèges, puis d'un regard ils se mirent d'accord sur la stratégie à aborder. La balle fut envoyée en l'air et Endou se mit en position de défense.

"Manchot Empereur Numéro 3 ! s'écrièrent les trois anciens joueurs de la Royal Académie."

Le Gardien s'apprêtait à utiliser sa "Main dimensionnelle", mais son hélant fut couper quand il vit ses trois adversaires frapper à côté de la balle ! Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut Hiroto et Fubuki récupérer le ballon et la lancer en l'air à leur tour, criant d'une même voix :

"L'Aurore !"

La balle trancha l'air et rentra dans la cage, percutant violemment les filets avant de retomber par terre pendant que Endou restait béa de surprise, n'arrivant pas à réaliser se qui venait de se passer tant l'action avait été rapide.

1 - 0

"Bien joué ! Super stratégie ! les félicita Endoue en récupérant la balle.

\- Vous commencez fort d'entrer de jeu ! commenta Kazemaru avec un sourire.

\- Ouai... On s'est fait déglinguer. souffla Tsunami en s'approchant avec Padidé."

Kazemaru observa les deux autres défenseurs qui avaient une mine déconfite. Il s'apprêtait à leur remonter le morale, quand soudain le rose et le kaki se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en même temps :

"C'est pas grave ! continua le surfer.

\- Ouai ! Faut rester cool ! Rajouta Padidé.

\- Cool cool !

\- Cool cool cool !"

Leurs camarades tombèrent simultanément à la renverse, une goutte d'eau sur la tête.

"Je pense qu'on a trouvé l'alter ego de Tsunami ! commenta Touko franchement désespéré."

Le match reprit avec engagement de l'équipe blanche, qui tenta tant bien que mal de revenir au score. Cependant, la défense intensive des jaunes leur donna du fil à retordre. Pourtant, Toramaru parvint miraculeusement à se retrouver face au but adverse.

"Vous allez voir ! s'écria-t-il. Je me suis entrainé depuis la dernière fois !"

Il s'accroupie, puis des épées apparurent autour de lui, pointant soudainement vers le but alors qu'il frappait brusquement dans la balle :

"Cercle d'épées !"

Voyant le ballon arriver vers lui, Genda serra les poings. Il sauta puis frappa le sol, créant une barrière face à lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de crier le nom de sa technique que déjà celle-ci se brisait, laissant passer le précieux ballon.

1 - 1

" Tu t'es amélioré. Lança Tobitaka en s'approchant de Toramaru."

Le plus jeune émit un léger rire face au compliment, puis leva le pouce. Son sempaï ne put que sourire face à cette réaction enfantine. L'attaquant n'avait pas changé depuis le dernière rencontre.

Au même instant, Sakuma et Kidou s'approchèrent de leur Gardien :

"Tu arrêteras le prochain Koujirou ! l'encouragea l'attaquant."

Le brun hocha la tête vers son ami, et Kidou lui fit un sourire :

"Ils se sont tous améliorer. Tu vas devoir redoubler d'effort !

\- J'y compte bien ! lui répondit Genda."

Ses deux amis lui firent un dernier signe puis lui tournèrent le dos, sans même apercevoir que le regard du Gardien s'était assombrit.

"L'équipe blanche égalise magistralement avec superbe tir de Tomamaru !"

Debout sur le banc et tenant une bouteille d'eau comme un micro, Luna commentait le match avec un air motivé, les yeux remplies d'émerveillement. C'est Bacchi qui eu le courage de la reprendre :

" C'est Toramaru en fait."

L'éclat de joie qui brillait dans les yeux de la Momochi se brisa instantanément et elle tomba à genoux.

" Brisé ainsi mon délire... souffla la verte. Tu es tellement cruelle ! continua-t-elle en chouinant exagérément.

\- M.. Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit la défenseur.

\- Tellement cruelle ! répéta Matsuno choqué, bien qu'on lisait clairement de l'amusement sur son visage.

\- Mais je vous dis que j'ai rien fait !"

Et la pauvre Kila se mit à déprimer à son tour, tombant à genoux à côté de Luna alors que les autres se demandaient une nouvelle fois sur quels énergumènes ils avaient bien pu tomber.

"On va faire un changement. déclara subitement le coach Kudou."

Tous se turent, attentifs.

"Fudou Akio change avec Midorikawa Ryujï."

Le stratège pesta, peu heureux de sortir aussi vite, alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts s'échauffait le sourire aux lèvres.

"Heureux ? lui demanda Hiroto lorsque Midorikawa s'avança vers lui.

\- Oui ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec toi ! répondit son ami toujours souriant."

Le rouge hocha la tête. Lui aussi était heureux de pouvoir rejouer avec son camarade !

Les enfants du Sun Garden, bien qu'étant tous allés au même collège, étaient tous partis dans différents lycées. A la surprise de Hiroto, lui et Kidou s'étaient retrouvés dans le même établissement. Mais leurs emplois du temps différaient bien trop, d'où leur manque de contact.

Nagumo et Fuusuke étaient partis étudier en Asie avec Terumi. Vu que les coups de fils étaient chers et que internet était interdit dans leur établissement, le seul moyen de communiquer avec eux étaient les lettres. Lettres qui mettaient du temps à arriver.

Les autres enfants s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans les autres lycées. Principalement celui de secteur. Ne restait plus que Midorikawa... Qui n'était dans aucun lycée. Il avait raté l'examen d'entrée du lycée dans lequel il voulait aller et avait refusé d'entrer dans celui de secteur. Alors il s'était mit à faire des petits boulots à droite et à gauche, révisant tout de même à côté afin de retenter le lycée qu'il voulait.

" Reprise du match !"

Nouveau coup de sifflet, puis engagement de l'équipe jaune. La bataille se fit cette fois plus rude des deux côtés. Enchainement de passes, de tirs, de tâcles et de super technique... Impossible de savoir qui marquerait le prochain but !

Sur le banc, ceux qui ne jouaient pas encourageait les deux équipes en criant, sauf bien sûr Fudou qui avait une réputation à préserver.

"Tur puissance 2 ! hurlèrent Kidou et Handa une fois face au but.

\- Main magique ! s'écria Endou en voyant le ballon arriver."

Au grand malheur des deux milieu de terrain, le ballon fut arrêté, laissant le score inchangé.

Un énième coup de sifflet se fit entendre, annonçant la mi-temps, et c'est fatigué et en sueur que les footballeurs sortirent du terrain, s'écroulant presque par terre.

"Vous avez bien joué les garçons ! les félicita Aki en leur apportant des bouteilles d'eau.

\- Ouai ! Bien joué Mamoru ! s'écria Luna en se jetant sur le brun."

Voyant cette scène, Natsumi devint subitement rouge de jalousie, ce que remarqua Haruna qui se mit à rire.

" En tout cas, tu m'as vraiment surpris ! commenta Tachimukaï en s'approchant de Graze.

\- C'est brai que tu joues bien ! rajouta Hiroto.

\- Sans parler de ta super Technique ! intervint Fubuki."

Devant tout ses compliments, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Cependant, elle remercia les trois garçons avec un sourire avant que Toramaru n'ajoute :

"Chloé est une super attaquante ! C'est même la vedette de notre équipe au collège !

\- votre équipe ? demanda Endou."

Tous se tournèrent alors vers l'adolescente :

" Tu es aussi au collège ? s'écrièrent-ils.

\- Oui ! En dernière année ! répondit Graze.

\- Ouai ! Une Kouhaï ! s'écria joyeusement Luna."

Puis, attrapant Chloé, elle ajouta :

"Appelles-moi Sempaï ! J'ai toujours rêvé qu'on m'appelle Sempaï !"

Et elle se mit à se dandiner sur elle même, le sourire aux lèvres, trop heureuse de cette annonce.

"Mais tu as quel âge, Graze ? demanda Matsuno.

\- 15 ans, pourquoi ?

\- 15 ans et combien de mois ?

\- Hum... 15 ans et quatre mois."

L'ambiance changea brutalement alors que Endou et Handa prenaient un air horrifier pendant que Matsuno peignait son visage d'un grand sourire narquois.

"B.. ben quoi ? fit Chloé en commençant à s'inquiéter.

\- Rien. Rien du tout ! répondit le roux. Juste que c'est pas aujourd'hui que Luna va se faire appeler Sempaï !"

Et il éclata d'un grand rire sonore alors que la verte prenait un air vexé, croisant les bras et gonflant les joues comme une enfant.

Une tape sur la tête de la part de Handa calma tout de suite le rouquin, bien que son sourire ne s'effaça pas.

"Je comprends pas bien là... avoua Tsunami. T'a quel âge, Momochi ?

\- Luna ! Pas Momochi ! hurla la jeune fille.

\- P.. Pardon ! Désolé ! paniqua le rose.

\- Alors ? Insista Matsuno vicieux.

\- ... 15 ans... et deux mois."

Et elle détourna le regard, honteuse, alors que l'attaquant avait une aura triomphante.

"Hum... C'est vrai que ma mère m'a mise à l'école un peu plus tard que prévu. C'est pour ça que je suis encore au collège. avoua Chloé.

\- Çà veut pas dire que je suis la plus jeune ! s'écria Luna de mauvaise fois."

Puis, se tournant vers Bacchi, elle demanda :

"T'a quel âge toi ?

\- 15 ans et sept mois !

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle cette fois à Kuro.

\- .. 15 ans et neuf mois.

\- Et toi ? fit-elle désespéramment à Tsunami.

\- 17 ans et... ! commença-t-il fièrement.

\- Ahhhh ! Bande de sales grands ! le coupa-t-elle"

Et la verte partie rageusement bouder dans son coin.

"Nous allons effectuer d'autre changement avant le début de la seconde Mi-temps ! déclara le Coach Kudou. Dans l'équipe jaune, Matsuno, Bacchi et Touko remplacent Sakuma, Graze et Hiroto. Dans l'équipe blanche, Segata, Yamino et Shishido remplacent Kurimatsu, Toramaru et Rika."

Joie pour certains et frustration pour d'autre suite à cette annonce. De dernières consignes furent données, puis les joueurs partirent sur le terrain; La seconde Mi-temps allait commencer ...


	5. Chapter 5

De dernières consignes furent données, puis les joueurs partirent sur le terrain. La seconde Mi-temps commençait.

 **: Composition deuxième Mi-temps :**

 **Équipe de Kidou  
**

Gardien : Genda

Défenseurs : Tobitaka, Bacchi, Kabeyama, Touko

Milieux de Terrains : Kidou, Midorikawa, Handa, Ayumu

Attaquants : Matsuno, Fubuki

Banc :Sakuma, Graze, Hiroto, Fudou, Kageno

 **Equipe de Endou**

Gardien : Endou

Défenseurs : Tsunami, Padidé, Kazemaru, Kogure

Milieux de Terrains : Kuro, Segata, Tachimukaï

Attaquants : Yamino, Someoka, Shishido

Banc : Hijikata, Toramaru, Shishido, Rika, Kurimatsu

Coup de sifflet annonçant le début de la seconde Mi-temps. l'équipe blanche engagea avec Someoka qui passa à Shishido avant de s'élancer vers le camps adverse.

"Tu ne passeras pas ! s'écria soudainement Matsuno en bloquant l'autre rouquin."

Il lui vola la balle, un sourire espiègle peint sur le visage.

"Ouai ! Bien joué la carotte ! Hurla Luna surexcitée.

\- Tiens, tu boudes plus toi ? demanda Rika."

La verte la regarda, puis se rappela qu'elle devait effectivement faire la tête. Alors elle regonfla les joues en croisant les bras avant de regarder ailleurs.

"On est pas sortie de l'auberge ! commenta Haruna."

Sur le terrain, Matsuno dribbla Yamino et Kuro qui tentaient de l'arrêter puis se retrouva face à Segata qu'il tenta de passer, mais sans succès.

"Ici ! s'écria alors Handa en passant à côté des deux garçons;"

Apercevant son ami, le roux lui envoya tout de suite al balle. Cependant, Tsunami sortie de nulle part et intercepta la passe. Une mer déchainée se forma autour de lui, et il tira dans la balle en hurlant :

"Le typhon !"

Le ballon traversa une partie du terrain à la vitesse de l'éclaire, amis Kidou, Fubuki et Midorikawa se mirent sur son chemin afin de le stopper. C'est alors que Someoka se retrouva près de la balle, surprenant tout le monde :

"Méga Dragon ! hurla-t-il."

Il shoota dans la balle, lui rajoutant de la puissance, et la vague issue de la technique de Tsunami se fusionna au dragon de Someoka. Kidou, Fudou et Midorikawa furent balayés par la balle et les défenseurs n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi-que-ce-soit que déjà le but était marqué, Genda n'ayant de nouveau pas eu le temps d'achever sa technique.

1 - 2

"Qu... commença Endou."

Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés, fixant d'abord la balle se trouvant toujours dans les cages, puis Someoka et Tsunami.

"C'était... fit Graze.

\- C'était trop méga super génialissime ! s'écria Luna surexcitée. D'abord ça à fait brfffff, puis ensuite badaaaaam, et après badaBOUM !

\- J'ai rien compris, mais je suis d'accord avec la courgette. approuva Matsuno.

\- Va crever la carotte ! répliqua la journaliste en perdant sa bonne humeur.

\- Bien joué Someoka ! Tsunami ! les félicita Endou avec émerveillement.

\- Magnifique technique improvisée ! continua Hiroto."

Les deux concernés se lancèrent un regard puis se sourirent.

"Ouai ! Maintenant, faut lui trouver un nom ! s'écria Someoka.

\- La tempête du dragon ! proposa Tachimukaï.

\- Non ! le coupa Rika. Ça ressemble trop à la tempête de feu de Gouenji.

\- Le dragon typhon ? intervint Midorikawa.

\- Non. Aucune originalité ! lança Toramaru.

Ainsi partie le débat, où chacun proposa ses idées et où les autres firent par de leur mécontentement.

C'est alors que s'éleva soudainement la voix de Kuro, coupant court à la dispute qui commençait à se faire sentir entre tout les joueur :

"Eurybie."

Tous la regardèrent, stupéfait :

"Eurybie ? répéta Fubuki.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Kogure.

\- Pas **ça** mais **qui** ! intervint Sinistre. Eurybie est, dans la mythologie grecque, une divinité marine primordiale, dont le nom signifie « la vaste violence » !"

Les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers Arianna, qui rougie une nouvelle fois de gêne devant toute cette attention.

"En... Enfin voilà quoi. bafouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu t'es connais bien en mythologie ! sourie Sakuma.

\- En même temps, avec Aphrodite, elle est obligé de bien si connaitre ! remarqua Genda.

\- Le nom d'une divinité... lâcha Tsunami."

Silence... puis Someoka et le surfeur se frappèrent brusquement dans la main, tout sourire :

"C'est décidé ! Notre technique se nommera _Eurybie_ ! s'écria Someoka.

\- Ouai ! Super cool ! confirma le rose.

\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre nouvelle nommeuse de technique ! rigola Haruna.

\- Je confirme ! ajouta Aki."

Et, bien que personne ne le vit, un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Kuro.

" Reprise du match !"

Tous se replacèrent sur le terrain, motivé et près à en découdre !

L'équipe jaune engagea avec Matsuno qui envoya la balle à Kidou. Une nouvelle bataille fulgurante s'engagea sur le terrain, où chacune des équipes tenta de garder le ballon. L'équipe jaune se mit bien sûr d'accord pour empêcher Tsunami et Someoka d'utiliser une seconde fois leur nouvelle technique. Ainsi, les deux roses ne gardèrent pas la balle longtemps, insupportant d'ailleurs énormément l'attaquant.

"Bordel, j'en ai marre de me faire bloquer, tacler et intercepter ! pesta-t-il.

\- C'est un peu le but du football ! se moqua Kogure en faisant son ricanement habituellement.

\- Toi... Espèce de sale morveux ! lui cria Someoka en le coursant sur le terrain.

\- Ahhhh ! s'écria le plus petit en se mettant à courir.

\- Ils me font étrangement pensés à deux personnes. nota Natsumi en lançant un regard à Luna et Matsuno."

Aki, Haruna et Rika ne purent s'empêcher un rire, attirant l'attention de certain, dont celui de Luna qui frissonna, ayant la désagréable impression qu'on parlait d'elle.

" Aspi-Attaque ! s'écria Tobitaka, utilisant sa super technique afin d'arrêter Yamino qui s'était approché des cage."

Il récupéra la balle, puis la passa à Bacchi. La jeune fille fonça vers l'avant avant d'envoyé le ballon à Ayumu qui se retrouva face à Shishido. Il fit donc la passe à Handa afin d'esquiver le roux, et le brun fonça à son tour vers le but adverse. Malheur à lui : Kuro, Segata et Tachimukaï se retrouvèrent soudainement face à lui !

"Shinichi ! l'interpella Matsuno."

Handa l'aperçut et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Nous aussi, on a une nouvelle technique ! s'écria-t-il."

Regard complice des deux meilleurs amis et, soudain, ils se mirent à sa faire des passes. Des passes extrêmement rapides et calculé, au point qu'on ai l'impression de voir plusieurs ballon !

"Les passes jumelles ! s'écrièrent-ils."

Les trois milieu de terrain de l'équipe blanche se firent dribbler sans problème et Handa, qui avait de nouveau le ballon, continua sa course vers les cages.

"Danse d'Éole ! "

L'intervention surprise de Kazemaru pris de court Handa, qui se fit voler la balle par le défenseur aux cheveux bleus.

"Merde ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je suis là ! intervint Fubuki en apparaissant devant Kazemaru. Patinoire !"

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de voler la balle, puis il l'envoya à Handa qui fonça une nouvelle fois devant les buts :

"Tir Rotatif ! hurla le brun en frappant dans la balle."

Le ballon fonça vers les but en tournoyant. Endou ne le quitta pas des yeux, puis sauta et frappa le sol, créant un sphère autour du but :

"Main dimensionnelle !"

Le ballon fut dévié et envoyé derrière les cages.

Handa soupira, déçut : Il avait vraiment espéré marquer.

" Désolé. s'excusa-t-il auprès de Fubuki qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Ce n'est rien. Ça arrive à tout le monde de raté ! le rassura l'attaquant."

Le match reprit avec un tir d'Endou depuis les cages. Il fit la passe à Kogure qui commença à avancer sur le terrain. Cependant, Matsuno se retrouva rapidement devant lui. Le plus jeune fit donc la passe à Papidé qui se trouvai le plus près de lui... Mais qui se fit rapidement voler la balle par Kidou.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou _Sans Idées_ ?! s'écria Luna depuis le banc.

\- C'est _Padidé_ ! la rectifia le garçon.

\- Pareille ! "

Kidou arriva face à Endou, vite rejoint par Matsuno et Fubuki qui le dépassèrent alors que le stratège s'écrie :

"Manchot Empereur Numéro 2 !"

Une nouvelle fois, le ballon fonça vers les cages mais le gardien réutilisa sa main dimensionnelle. Pourtant, contrairement à la dernière fois, le ballon ne fut pas dévié derrière les cages mais en l'air. Hiroto sauta alors, interceptant le ballon avant de frapper dedans :

"Météore Géant ! cria-t-il."

Mais la balle ne partie pas vers les but mais vers le sol, et c'est lorsque Midorikawa arriva à la hauteur de la balle que tous comprirent que les deux garçons voulaient faire un enchainement :

"Tir Astral ! cria à son tour l'adolescent aux cheveux verts."

Pour la troisième fois, Endou se mit en position afin d'utiliser encore une fois sa main dimensionnelle, mais la barrière ne se forma pas assez vite et à son grand malheur, le ballon rentra dans les cages.

"Ouai, bien joué ! hurla Touko."

Midorikawa et Hiroto se frappèrent dans la main, souriant.

"Mais... pourquoi Endou n'a pas réussi a utiliser sa technique ? demanda Haruna étonnée.

\- Il vient d'enchainer trois arrêts à la suite. expliqua Natsumi. Il commence à fatiguer.

\- Endou Mamoru change avec Hijikata Raiden. déclara soudainement le coach Kudou."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris, et les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Ainsi, le pauvre capitaine dut sortir du terrain alors que Tachimukaï passait dans les buts.

Le match continua, où l'équipe jaune parvint à marquer un but à Tachimukaï, égalisant ainsi le score. Puis enfin, le coup de sifflet final retentis.

Les joueurs eurent juste le temps de sortir du terrain et de boire un coup que déjà, les Coach Kudou et Hibiki s'approchèrent d'eux avec un air plus sérieux que jamais.

"Nous allons des à présent énoncer les sélectionnés."

Grand silence. Certains échangèrent des regards inquiets, d'autres, bien plus confiant, attendait simplement l'annonce.

"Bien. Fit le coach Kudou. Fubuki Shirou. Someoka Ryuugo"

Les deux interpellés se sourirent avant que l'énonciation ne continue :

" Tsunami Jousuke.

\- Yes ! s'écria le surfeur en frappant dans la main de Tachimukaï.

\- Sakuma Jirou. Fudou Akio."

Le premier hocha la tête alors que le second fit un sourire carnassier.

"Kidou Yuuto."

Lui et Sakuma se tapèrent dans la main.

"Tobitaka Seiya. Padidé Alviss

\- Mais il est nul _Sans Idée_ ! s'écria Luna.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'écria à son tour le concerné.

\- Kazemaru Ichirouta. continua le coach."

Le bleuté fit un sourire, heureux et rassuré.

" Graze Chloé. Toramaru Utsunomiya.

\- Super ! s'écria Toramaru."

La jeune fille rit devant son entrain.

" Handa Shinichi."

L'interpellé n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Lui ? Sélectionné ?

"Matsuno Kuusuke."

Le roux hurla de joie en sautant sur son meilleur ami.

" Bacchi Kila."

La jeune fille fit un grand sourire.

L'atmosphère se fit soudainement tendue... Il ne restait plus que deux places dans l'équipe. Ceux n'étant pas encore sélectionné se regardèrent.

"Endou Mamoru."

Le brun sauta de joie et Matsuno l'attrapa pour le rajouter à l'étreinte qu'il formait avec Handa.

Plus qu'une. Une dernière place. Et malgré son air neutre, le Coach Kudou semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire duré le suspense. Non ?

"Ganda Koujirou."

Silence. Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, muet de stupeur.

Sakuma posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire :

"Bienvenue dans l'équipe ! rit-il."

Pour toute réponse, son ami lui fit un sourire.

"On se retrouve demain, à 18h, près de la tour. leur annonça Hibiki"

L'aventure pour le FFI recommençait.


End file.
